jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Choi
Grace Choi (codename Hardbody) is a half Amazon powerhouse & member of The Team. Prior to learning about her heritage, she believed herself to be a metahuman. Background 1992 - 2011 Grace was born to Amazon warrior Venelia, following her affair with Korean businessman Jonathon Choi. Not willing to raise a child, Venelia left Grace in front of a firehouse after she was unable to find Jonathon. Putting a name card in the carriage with her, they kept the name Grace Choi for her. It is unclear what exactly happened but Grace would eventually end up abandoned in man's world. She would fall into a child prostitution ring, where she was regularly beat & raped by pimps & johns. At the time, Grace was a timid girl who didn't speak out much. The ring was eventually busted after crossing international borders into the United States. Grace was fifteen when she was freed along with the other victims. Not wanting to go back into the same system that led her to being abducted, Grace decided to struck out on her own. It didn't work out for her as Grace would fall back into prostitution again after settling in Star City. During one of her meetings with a john, the man got too violent. He began smacking her but when Grace retaliated with a punch to the face, he was knocked out cold. Recognizing her incredible strength & physical resilience, Grace decided she could do something different with her life. It took some time but Grace would find some underground metahuman communities, fitting in perfectly with the "freaks" as some would call them. She even got a job working as a bouncer for an underground metahuman clubs until helping out a certain archer. 2011 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Grace has never explicitly stated her sexual orientation. She described her sexuality as having sex with men, but relationships with women. Notes * In the comics, the only knowledge of her mother is that she was an Amazon of Bana-Mighdall. * The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall do not exist within Earth-44. * Grace, Eugene, Ryan & Andre being siblings is a nod to roysovitch's Earth-27. On Earth-44, they are all children of the same man but none of them have grown up together. * Earth-44 Explanation: Essentially, Jonathon Choi was a businessman from Korea but regularly was in the states on business. He would carry on multiple relationships at a time (leading to him fathering many children) & none would be the wiser. It wouldn't be until his death that they all would become aware of each other. Grace is the only one to not have her father involved in her childhood though thats mostly because he was not aware of her existence. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Hybrid Category:The Team Category:Bowhunter Security Category:LGBT+